You're not in the OC anymore, Welcome to Tree Hill
by brookefanatic
Summary: Brooke Davis is Peyton Sawyer's Half Sister, Brooke moved from Newport Beach, The OC, to Tree Hill because of a Tragic accident that involved her mother.
1. Welcome to Tree Hill

This is story is about the arrival of Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyers half sister. Brooke had to move to Tree Hill because her mother had died in a car accident and her and Peyton share the same father. Brooke is reluctant to move to Tree Hill, She does not want to leave her friends. In California Brooke is HEAD Cheerleader and all around social butterfly. She get's invited to the best parties. But hey,  
Really, what is a party without Brooke Davis? Atleast that's what she used to think.

Some OC related things, it's not a cross over, Ryan and Marissa, Seth and Summer, Are not in my story, they are mentioned though, as Brooke's friends back in THE OC.

Chapter 1- You're not in The OC anymore, Welcome to Tree Hill

Brooke is sitting in her room packing it up, that is until her mom's boyfriend comes knocking on the door.

"Hey Kiddo, You ready to go to the airport?" Andy (Her mom's boyfriend) asked from the doorway.

"No! Why can't I just stay with you Andy?" Brooke asked, tears making there way up.

"I wish you could sweetie, but you heard what the judge said" Andy said as he walked further into her room.

"I know, but who the hell cares? I don't know this Larry guy let alone my so called "Half Sister" Why couldn't they see that I am better off with you?" Brooke sat on the bed.

"The Judge is an idiot we've established that" Andy half laughed which made Brooke laugh. "There's that signature Brooke Davis smile we all know and love" Andy smiled.

"I miss her" Brooke said as she grabbed a picture of her mom off her nightstand.

"I know you do, I do to, very much." Andy said looking down.

"Were you going to ever marry her?" Brooke asked curious. She loved Andy like he was her own father, he made them a family and for that she would always be greatfull.

"Yeah, actually this weekend was our 3 year anniversary, I was going to ask her then." He said with tears welling up. "You should have this." Andy said as he pulled out a diamond ring.

"Oh Andy I can't keep this" Brooke said.

"I know your mom would have said yes, and I know for a fact she would have wanted you to have it, to remember her" Andy said as hugged her shoulders.

"Thank you!" Brooke said looking down at the ring "Are you going to visit?" Brooke asked anxious.

"All the time" Andy smiled. "Lets go" He said getting up and grabbing some of Brooke's suitcases...

In Tree Hill, Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Haley James, Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer are waiting at the airport with a sign that says "You're not in The OC anymore, Welcome to Tree Hill Brooke.  
Peyton had brought everybody with her because her dad couldn't make it and she didn't want to meet this girl alone, She wasn't particularly happy this girl was coming to live with her. She had all these great friends that she thought was enough and now this? She didn't care for it, but she would pretty much do anything for her dad. Even if that meant being nice to this girl who she didn't know.

"Guys, maybe we should just go back, maybe her plane got cancelled?" Peyton asked in assurence.

"Babe, I'm sure she's just in the back" Jake, Peyton boyfriend said to calm her down.

"Yeah, well, now she is going to come in and take everything away from me, this is a nightmare" Peyton whines as Lucas, Nathan and Haley laughed.

"Don't worry Peyt, you still have us. The 5 muskateers" Haley laughed at her own joke.

"Thanks Hales" Peyton smiled. Her and Haley have been bestfriends since they were like 2, same with the Scott Brothers Lucas and Nathan and then Jake, Peyton's boyfriend.

"Is that her?" Lucas asked as he saw a stunning brunette who looked to be atleast 20 walk down the stairs, as the girl spotted the sign, she waved...

"Yep, that's her" Peyton said unenthusiastically.

"You must be Peyton?" Brooke asked as she saw the curly blonde.

"In the flesh and you must be my evil step sister?" Peyton now laughed at her own joke in which noone including Brooke thought it was funny.

"I"m Jake, Peyton's Boyfriend, this is Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott, they're twins, although they don't look it, and this is Haley James, Nathan's girlfriend" Jake said introducing Brooke to everyone.

"Hi" Brooke said shyly, they all said "Hi" back...

The car ride home was quiet, really quiet. It was unusal because Brooke was the "Social Butterfly" at her old town and these people didn't even seem to care she was there, all she wanted to do was get in her "Own" room and call Andy to come get her, She had a plan although her plans usually consist of Tahiti and what not, so it probably wasn't a good plan. She was tired though, very exhausted.

"So this is it" Peyton said after she had dropped everyone else off her and Brooke went to "their" house.

"It's nice" Brooke noticed.

"I'm sure it's not like the mansion, you come from. Here, we have to clean up after ourselves, Because well we don't have maids. And you have to cook for yourself, Because we don't have cooks either"  
Peyton said annoyed.

Brooke looked astonished, who does she think she is?

"Excuse me, P. Sawyer, It is alright if I call you that? Anyways, You don't know me, trust me when I say this, you don't want to. So keep your little friends. And stay the hell out of my way, And I'm sure we'll get along just peechy" Brooke freaked on this girl and she had no idea why, she was just so sick of her snide remarks.

"Listen, just because your mom ran away to Tahiti with the pool boy, doesn't mean you have to go all OC on me okay. So calm the hell down." Peyton said frustrated.

"Don't you ever talk about my mom, You don't know the first thing about her. My mom would never ever in a million years abandon me, but maybe yours did, But mine never would" Brooke said on the verge of tears.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was 8" Peyton said upset.

"Looks like we have something in common, now get out of my way" Brooke said walking past Peyton and into the house.

Peyton stood there shocked. She had no idea that Brooke's mom had died, her dad told her she ran away with the pool boy. She was so confused and felt really bad about what she said to Brooke.

Brooke walked into a room that she assumed was hers, because it had a poster on it that said "Brooke's Room" It was artsy and colorful. Peyton must have made it.

Peyton walked in and knocked on the door.

"Go Away" Said the brunette who was obviously crying.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about what I said" Peyton said.

Brooke opened the door.

"Look I meant what I said, Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, Okay, All I want to do is get this stupid school year over, so i can go home and get away from you and your life, because it's not mine, Got it?" Brooke fumed and slammed the door.

Brooke's cell started ringing, The name read Ella, Which was short for Elliaha, Brooke smiled and pressed talk..

"Ella hey" Brooke said cheerfully.

"Hey Brookie, how you doing?" Ella said sadly, her and Brooke have been bestfriends since they were like 5

"Not good, I hate this place and I just want to come home." Brooke cried.

"We all miss you to Brooke, I mean Ryan and Marissa totally are back together, Seth and Summer, totally got into a fight and you're not here to fix it, any of it" Ella stated.

"Wait, Ryan is back with Marissa? Damn, I was totally crushing on him last semester." Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you "Hi" Summer to" Ella smiled.

"Tell them I miss them, all of them, even you, I got to go though. Luvies, Bye" Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

It was about 9 oClock, Peyton was in her room drawing when she heard the door, she got up and looked out, and saw Brooke walking down the driveway.

Brooke was walking through town, getting to know it, She thought it was small and comfy but defiantly not the OC, That was HER town, she owned that town. She walked past a place called Karen's Cafe and walked in for some coffee, the Bell above the door rang.

"Sorry we're closed" A guys voice said from behind the counter on the ground.

"Oh Sorry, it said open, I'll be going now" As Brooke turned to leave the kid popped up and saw her.

"Wait, It's Brooke? Right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're Lucas, Right?" She asked.

"Yep, So what are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"Late? It's not even 9:30, God, In newport. I always was out until like 4 am everynight." Brooke gigled.

"Didn't your mom or somebody care" Lucas asked.

"Not really, I had tons of friends, an ex con that could kick anyones ass." Brooke smirked.

"Really, sit, I am excited to know more about this ex con friend of yours" Lucas smiled.

Brooke sat down and started talking about all of her friends and how much she missed them and Newport and her mom, Until it was about midnight.

"Thanks, for walking me home Luke" Brooke smiled.

"it was my pleasure" He smiled back.

Brooke turned to go inside.

"Brooke?" Lucas said as more of a question.

"yeah" She said.

"You're not in The OC anymore, Welcome to Tree Hill" He smiled and kissed her hand goodnight and left.

She said to herself "Well maybe I can give this place a shot" She smiled and walked inside and headed for her room. 


	2. Remember Chino?

Chapter 2- Remember Chino?

Brooke awoke to the beeping of her cell phone in which she uses as an alarm clock. She groaned and opened her eyes lightly and saw the sun shining through the windows and she stood up, slipped her pink furry slippers on that were lying next to her bed and walked to the window and opened the shade and looked out, it seemed kind of blinding to her eyes, but latley alot of things were hurting her eyes. She spoke softly.

"Morning Mom" Brooke said in almost a whisper...

She turned around and walked out of her room and looked at pictures on the wall, there were a couple of Peyton and her dad and her mom, then there were a few of Peyton and her friends right after a basketball game, they were all smiling. Brooke smiled at the thought of her friends and her team back home winning. She continued walking and stopped dead-set when she saw Peyton sitting at the counter reading the paper.

"Where is he? I've been here all of 1 day and haven't seen him once" Brooke said annoyed.

"He's out to sea, like always, I'm sure he'll be home in a few months" Peyton smirked.

"So, why the hell am I here then? He's out to sea? So obviously he doesn't care about me, like the judge said he did" Brooke said on the verge of tears.

"I don't know why you're here Brooke. I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here, but I love MY dad and I told him I'd be okay with it" Peyton said annoyed.

"Which you obviously aren't, I don't know what the hell I ever did to you, but whatever it is get over it. Or you can keep your little grudge against me all you want. I really don't care. I had enough drama back home and i don't feel like getting into anymore." Brooke said pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Oh really? Well firing a maid must've been hard for you" Peyton said sarcastic.

"Like i said before, you don't know me, And I suggest if you want to keep your pretty little face the way it is. you'll stay out of my way. I mean it"  
Brooke said walking out of the kitchen.

"You walked in here first" Peyton screamed.

Brooke was out walking when she saw someone familiar walking towards her.

"Jake, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, hey! How's it going living with Peyton?" Jake asked, he knew Peyton could be a little agressive.

"Not good actually, is she always so... well... mean?" Brooke asked giggling a bit.

"She's not good with new people coming into her life, ever sence she lost her mom. Thankfully Me, Lucas, Nathan and Haley knew her before that.  
She thinks that her meeting new people, mean they will end up leaving her. Like her mom did" Jake half smiled.

"I can respect that, i can. But she is like always making fun of me because of where I'm from and stuff and then she cracked a joke saying something about my mom running off with the pool boy to Tahiti" Brooke said sad.

"Well didn't she? That's what Peyton's dad said" Jake asked confused.

"God no! My mom may have been a lot of things, but Slut was not one of them. My mom was killed in a car accident. I wonder why this jerk would talk about my mom like that" Brooke said with tears threatening to fall.

"God, Brooke, I am so sorry. We had no idea." Jake said speechless.

"It's okay, and don't worry Peyton knows to, I kinda yelled at her and then told her. I guess I should have known people from here would think I am nothing but a spoiled rotten brat, But I'm not, and my mom was amazing. So weren't my friends. I miss them, all of them." Brooke said with tears freely falling.

"This must be hard for you" Jake said.

"Yeah, look I should get back" Brooke said.

"Alright, and Brooke, Peyton's not so bad" Jake smiled.

"I'm not either, but we all have skeletens, right? Brooke winked at him as he nodded. She started walking away.

Brooke walked back to the house and walked in noticing it was abandoned, Peyton was gone, didn't leave a note. Shocker. She walked up to her room And when she opened the door, she screamed.

"Ahhhhhh, What the hell are you doing in my room?" Brooke asked as Lucas was sitting on her bed.

"Ummm, I came here looking for you, but you weren't home" Lucas said shyly.

"So you what? Made yourself at home?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Kinda, I like your pictures, tell me about your life and your friends in these picture" Lucas smiled as did Brooke.

Brooke sat down on the bed next to him. She grabbed the polaroids out of his hands.

"This is Summer, Me and Marissa at this restuarant we used to hang out at, My bestfriend Ella took this picture, She wants to be a photographer,  
Anyways, that was the day, Summer got her licence, we went on a roadtrip, we were supposed to go to Vegas, but We ended up having a flat tire,  
we got stuck in Chino, that's the place where my friend Ryan is from. That was a fun night" Brooke smiled, remembering.

"You got a flat tire" Lucas laughed and handed her another picture.

"This is Seth, There's not much to say about him, he's a great guy and Summer's boyfriend, I have no clue where this photo was taken" Brooke laughed.

"He looks kinda..." Lucas was cut off.

"Dorky? yeah, yeah he was, that was until Ryan showed up and Summer started dating him" Brooke laughed.

"Who's this?" Lucas asked.

"That would be Ella, She and Ryan dated for awhile, she asked me to take this picture of her and Ryan, Of course they're just friends now though" Brooke informed.

Brooke picked up another picture and looked sadly at it.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked concerned.

"It's my mom, I forgot I had this picture, We were invited to Seth's family's house for a barbeque and I snapped a picture of my mom smiling,  
she didn't even see it, I love this picture, she looks so beautiful" Brooke said as she looked at this picture.

"She was" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, She most def. was." Brooke smiled. "You know, I had Ella, Marissa and Summer. I always wanted a sister, but they weren't my sisters, and now that I have one, she wants nothing to do with me" Brooke said looking down.

"Well, you did kinda say, you would disorient her face" Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, well she's being a bitch and I didn't do anything. I didn't want to come here" Brooke said.

"I'm glad you did" Lucas smiled looking at her.

Brooke turned her head and her eyes locked with Lucas's.

"You are?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said as he leaned in a kissed her.

She kissed him back, surprising herself. But she didn't care. She liked him.

Lucas pulled away looking her dead in the eyes, and then stood up.

"I have to go, like now' Lucas said as he started walking to the door.

"Luke, wait, what's wrong?" Brooke asked confused.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but this, what just happened, can't happen again" Lucas said as he turned.

"Lucas, why?" Brooke asked.

Lucas turned around and stared her straight in the eyes.

"I have a girlfriend Brooke" Lucas said as he walked out her door and out of her house.

Brooke sat there shcoked, She didn't know what to do, She looked down and saw the picture of her mom.

A/N- Sorry there hasn't been much Breyton, i'm building them up slowly. 


	3. Authors Note

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- I haven't decided yet whether or not I want the cast from The OC in my story. if any of them are in it, it would be Ryan and Summer but only because I love those two and maybe Seth to lol, I hate Marissa no offence, In my story, Brooke is really good friends with Marissa, but I don't care for her. So she will most likley not be in my story lol.

TrueLoveDoesNotAlter- Karen is not Brooke's mom, The name Andy just came to me lol, Karen and Keith are Lucas's and Nathan's parents, I haven't figured out a name for Brooke's mom yet. Dan and Deb do not exist. In my story anyways.

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoy it. 


	4. New Girl

Chapter 3- The new girl

It was a monday morning, when Brooke woke up and realized that she started school that day, She got out of bed, grabbed a shower and got ready,  
She was wearing a light pink halter top, with a jean mini skirt that was singed on the bottom, She grabbed a pair of Pink and White sandels, And her hair was down with light wavy curls. She had finished putting on makeup and looked at herself in the mirror, She looked Hott. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and saw Peyton sitting at the table.

"Hey, So do you need a ride or what?" Peyton asked in a snotty tone.

"Depends on if you're going to talk, because honestly, if you are, I must as well walk" Brooke said just as snotty.

"Great, because believe me the last thing I want to do, is talk to you public" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Why? If you talk to me it might up your Social Count. Because "Believe me" when I say this, I am more Popular and Prettier than you'll ever be" Brooke said emphazysing the word Prettier.

"Right, well have a nice walk" Peyton said as she started walking out the door "And no way are you prettier than me" Peyton said as she sut the door.

Brooke stood there in complete shock, she couldn't believe Peyton just left her there. She picked up the phone and looked through the numbers and saw one that stood out...

"Hey, this is Peyton's sister Brooke... Yeah Hi... Sorry to call... Aww that's sweet... Well Peyton sort of Left me here, and I don't know where the school is... You don't mind, Are you sure... okay Thanks... See ya in a bit..." Brooke said as she hung up..

Brooke waited on the steps outside, and then the car pulled up and out popped non other than Haley James and Nathan Scott...

"Hey Brooke" Nathan and Haley said in Unison.

"Hey guys, thanks a lot, I appreciate it" Brooke said as she climbed in the back.

"No problem! So why didn't Peyton want to give you a ride?" Nathan asked.

"I sort of said I was prettier than her" Brooke giggled.

"Are you serious?" Nathan laughed.

"Are you guys still fighting? You are sisters right? Shouldn't you be all "Yay I finally found you" or something?" Haley asked confused.

"Well considering we never knew the other one existed, no" Brooke said.

"Aww, That's sad, they never told you? That's so mean" Haley said.

"Yeah, well my mom never would have found out, because me and The spawn of Satan share the same sperm donar. She didn't know" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, that sucks. We're here" Haley said excitedly.

"Is she on something?" Brooke whispered to Nathan.

"I don't think so, I hid her stash" Nathan said.

"WHAT?" Brooke screeched.

"Kidding" Nathan laughed "She just really loves school" Nathan said still laughing.

"Well then she has to be on something" Brooke giggled.

"Why are you with her?" Peyton said walking up.

"Well Hello to you to, Also she needed a ride to school" Haey smiled.

"Yeah you left me" Brooke smirked.

"So you called my friends?" Peyton asked furious.

"Well Actually I called Haley because A. I did need a ride to school and B. to Piss you off. Nathan being there was just a bonus" Brooke giggled.

"That doesn't give you any reason to talk to my friends, Because you're already pissing me off all on your own." Peyton smirked.

Nathan and Haley looked between the two.

"Who do you think will hit who first?" Haley whispered to Nathan.

"I'll put the money on the brunette" Nathan smiled.

"Nathan, Peyton is our friend" Haley scolded.

"Yeah but Brooke hasn't done anything wrong, She doesn't deserve us hating her because Peyton is freaking out" Nathan said as Haley listened to the fighting more.

"Why are you even talking to me? Isn't it like Social Suicide or something?" Brooke asked.

"You're right, I'm done" Peyton said as she walked away.

Brooke stood there watching as a bunch of people stared at her saying "Is that the new girl?" She just sort of sighed.

"Hey" A voice from behind Brooke said.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked as she found out who the person was.

"Just wanted to talk" Lucas said.

"Look, I have nothing to say to you. You lied to me So leave me alone" Brooke said as she walked off.

Brooke had just got all of her classes from the Guidance counselor. She was walking off to class when she saw Lucas kissing some girl on the cheek, and then the girl walked away, Brooke needed to know who this girl was. So she walked up to her acting like she wasn't paying attention and bumped into her.

"Oh geez, I am so sorry" Brooke said.

"No, No, That's okay. I've seen you before, who are you anyways?" The girl asked not realy caring.

"Brooke Davis, I'm new"Brooke said extending her hand.

"Right, well Rachel Gatina. You might want to remember that. I rule this school Bridgit. I am head Cheerleader, Also dating The Captain of the Basketball team. Lucas Scott. I saw you checking him out earlier,  
Forget it. I will bury you, if you even think about it" Rachel said as she started walking away..

"It's Brooke" Brooke yelled.

A/N- I know this chapter sort of sucked. But I wanted to get Brooke into school. Hope you liked it. 


	5. I'm Fine

Hey guys, it's been like 2 years since I've written stories, I lost my computer for awhile. I don't know If i'm going to continue my other stories but I am going to on this one. I hope you all arent to upset :)

It's not to long so bear with me.

Chapter 4- I'm Fine

Brooke was walking around school in a very unpleasant mood, from her run in with Rachel.

"Who the hell does she think she is? I am Brooke Penelope Davis for Christ Sakes" Brooke was saying under her breath

She turned a corner and nearly knocked over Nathan Scott.

"Sorry Nate, I didn't see you there" Brooke said as she bent over to help Nathan pick up his stuff.

"No Problem" Nathan said as he looked at Brooke's face. "Something wrong?" Nathan asked clearly concerned.

"OH No! Perfect, I mean my sister or whoever the hell she is, hates me. My mom died, my "So Called" father is out to sea, and this Red-headed wench, just basically called me a loser. Life couldn't be better" Brooke ranted.

"I take it you met Rachel" Nathan said taking a lucky guess.

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Brooke practically screamed.

"Well around here, she's like queen bee and dating Lucas. Who's like King" Nathan stated matter of factly.

"I got it, thanks" Brooke spatted bitterly.

"Someone jealous?" Nathan asked kinking an eyebrow.

"No, I am not jealous, I mean maybe of her life, but not because she's with Lucas" Brooke stated.

"Why are you Jealous of her life?" Nathan asked.

"Because it used to be mine" Brooke said quietly and walked away leaving Nathan looking at her.

Brooke walked home, because Peyton was nowhere to be found for a ride. As she walked through the front doors she saw Peyton flipping through the channels.

"Thanks for the ride" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Oh! I'm sorry did you need a ride?" Peyton asked back just as sarcastically not taking her eyes off the TV.

Brooke looked at her in disgust.

"You're a Bitch, you know that? I have no clue what that guy Jake sees in you, he's so nice." Brooke stated.

"Yeah, well you know what they say Opposites attract" Peyton smirked.

"Yeah, well if I were you, I'd get a little bit nicer" Brooke smirked back.

"Or what?" Peyton asked not taking to kindly to threats.

"Or, I'll tell dear ol' dad, how you've been treating me" Brooke smiled and walked to her room and slammed the door shut.

Peyton sighed and continued watching the TV, not very interested in it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, Peyton got up to answer it and saw Lucas standing on the other side.

"Hey Luke, What's up?" Peyton asked happy to see her friend.

"Umm. Nothing, Brooke here?" Lucas asked peaking inside.

"What? Are you serious? You're here to see Brooke?" Peyton kept asking.

"Yes, is she here?" Lucas asked.

Peyton sighed "She's in her room" she pointed down the hall.

"Thanks" Lucas smiled and walked down the hall and knocked.

"Peyton seriously, give it up" Brooke screamed from inside.

"I'm not Peyton" Lucas smiled peaking his head in.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked as she lay on her bed flipping through the cover of Vogue.

"I heard about your run-in with Rachel and I came to see if you were ok" Lucas smiled sweetly.

"Thanks but I'm fine" Brooke said not looking up "Your girlfriends a joy to be around by the way" Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I know Rachel can be a little head strong" Lucas said.

"I said I'm fine, you can leave now" Brooke said.

"Okay" Lucas said getting up and heading towards the door. "I really am sorry" Lucas said not getting a reaction out of Brooke "Bye"Lucas walked out and Brooke looked up and sighed starring at the door.


	6. I hate Fridays

_**Chapter 5- I hate Fridays**_

_**Brooke was laying on her bed crying clutching a picture of her mom in her hand.. When suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door, she sat up and wiped the tears from her read cheeks..**_

"_**Come in" Brooke said softly so her voice wasn't visible of crying.**_

"_**Just letting you know I'm leaving" Peyton said in a snotty tone, and she saw the tears on Brookes face "What's wrong?" Peyton said more soft and sincere.**_

"_**Uh, nothing, allergies, ya know?" Brooke half giggled.**_

"_**Brooke, I know liars when I see them" Peyton laughed "What's wrong?" Peyton asked again hoping to get a remark from Brooke..**_

_**Brooke looked up not sure why Peyton cared or if she was just messing with her.**_

"_**Why do you care?" Brooke finally said.**_

"_**Well, I don't really, but I hate when people cry" Peyton smiled as did Brooke "You can tell me, I maybe a bitch, but I don't bite" Peyton laughed which made Brooke giggle.**_

_**Peyton walked over to the desk by the bed grabbed the Kleenex box and walked over to Brooke handing her a couple tissues then sat next to her on the bed.**_

"_**I'm not too good with sharing my feelings, but It hasn't been easy for me moving here and I've found myself crying a lot since the move, which is so out of character because I never cry" Brooke said.**_

"_**I know I haven't made it easy for both of us since your move, I just hate new people. I'm not saying I hate you. It's just I have my group of friends and my dad never told me about you until he called and said I have a sister who's moving in with us" Peyton said looking down at the floor.**_

"_**I'm the same, except I knew who you were, my mom used to tell me about you. You're not her daughter but she knew I had a sister and she told me about you." Brooke looked at the picture of her mom.**_

"_**She's beautiful" Peyton smiled.**_

"_**Yeah she was, I'm just like her in every aspect" Brooke smiled…**_

"_**So if you don't mind me asking. What was up with Lucas?" Peyton winked.**_

"_**Umm, we kissed and he has a girlfriend, so nothing" Brooke laughed..**_

"_**HE KISSED YOU!! OMG!!!! Rachel is going to flip" Peyton screamed.**_

"_**Yeah, Rachel's also a Bitch" Brooke blurted out.**_

"_**You don't know her" Peyton got a little defensive.**_

"_**No, but what I do know about her is she's a bitch" Brooke said Matter-of-Factly.**_

"_**No, She isn't. she happens to be my best friend and she's not a bitch. You kissed her boyfriend" Peyton stood up clearly pissed.**_

"_**Excuse me, I had no idea she had a boyfriend and just to be clear Lucas kissed me" Brooke screamed.**_

"_**Well stay away from them" Peyton said and walked to the door.**_

"_**Is your middle name Marie?" Brooke asked out of the blue.**_

"_**No, why?" Peyton asked confused.**_

"_**Peyton Marie Sawyer, Makes sense" Brooke giggled.**_

"_**Excuse me. What does that mean?" Peyton asked getting annoyed.**_

"_**Peyton Marie Sawyer, PMS" Brooke said as she raised her eyebrows.**_

"_**Whatever!" Peyton snickered and slammed the door behind her.**_

_**Brooke sighed "Well we were almost making progress" Brooke layed back down..**_

_**The Next Day **_

_**Haley picked Brooke up from school and they were walking the halls of Tree Hill together.**_

"_**So Peyton and you were getting along until you told her about Lucas kissing you?" Haley asked confused.**_

"_**Yeah and then there was the time I called her Peyton Marie Sawyer" Brooke laughed.**_

"_**Peyton Marie Sawyer?" Haley said again confused and then her face it up "Ah PMS Gotcha." Haley and Brooke laughed "But I don't understand, Peyton hates Rachel, why would she say she was her best friend? I feel kinda used now" Haley made a sad face.**_

"_**Awe, well you have me." Brooke smiled "Wait, they hate each other?" Brooke asked.**_

"_**Yes, since middle school" Haley admitted.**_

"_**Why would she get all defensive about it? Unless she like Lucas" Brooke gasped.**_

"_**I don't know her and Jake seem happy" Haley said..**_

"_**Yeah, but Why else would she freak out on me about that?" Brooke asked.**_

"_**I have no idea" Haley said thinking.**_

_**Then the bell rang and Haley and Brooke said there goodbyes**_

_**Brooke was walking to class when she bumped into someone.**_

"_**Watch it" The person said.**_

"_**Sorry" Brooke apologized.**_

"_**Oh it's you" The up popped none other than the red head. "What do you want this time?" Rachel asked.**_

"_**Nothing it was an accident" Brooke said as she was about to turn the corner.**_

"_**Not so fast, we need to talk" Rachel said as she grabbed Brookes arm and pulled her into the nearest empty room.**_

"_**What?" Brooke asked clearly annoyed.**_

"_**Word around school is, you kissed my boyfriend" Rachel said pissed.**_

"_**Peyton" Brooke said under her Breath.**_

"_**What was that?" Rachel asked.**_

"_**Nothing, look it was a mistake, I didn't know he had a girlfriend" Brooke half lied because Lucas kissed her.**_

"_**So what, you just go around kissing people?" Rachel asked.**_

_**Brooke was about to say something but was stopped.**_

"_**Whatever it doesn't matter." Rachel said "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, because if you don't I will hurt you" Rachel said turning around.**_

"_**Is that a threat?" Brooke asked.**_

_**Rachel didn't move**_

"_**That's a promise" Rachel said and walked out the door.**_

"_**I hate Fridays" Brooke muttered and grabbed her stuff and headed to class that she was now late to….**_

_**I hope you liked it……**_


	7. Chapter 6- Queen B is back

I know I haven't kept up on this story, but I still remember it and it's been one of my favorites 3 Also glad to know I have a huge following for this story, so I decided to upload a new chapter :D I am currently working on a TVD one at the moment as well lol So bare with me lol

Chapter 7- Queen B is back

The school day ended and Brooke caught a ride with Haley and Nathan home from school, she asked them to stay and hang out and watch movies, they agreed.

Brooke walked in the house and saw Jake and Peyton sitting on the couch and Brooke started fuming about what happened between her and Rachel at school, she was so mad at Peyton for telling her.

"So are you trying to make my life a living hell?" Brooke asked, anger boiling inside her.

"I don't know, is it working" Peyton laughed.

"You're such a bitch! I can not believe you told Rachel about the kiss, the kiss, might I add, that Lucas planted on me, not the other way around" Brooke was pissed.

Jake looked at Peyton, shocked. "Peyton, you don't even like Rachel, why do you even care?" He asked.

Peyton looked at Jake and smiled "He is her boyfriend, I thought she had a right to know" Peyton explained.

"Do you hate me that much?" Brooke asked.'

"Yeah, I do" Peyton admitted.

Haley and Nathan watched Brooke and Peyton and Brooke let a tear fall freely.

"I don't know what I ever did to you, I don't think this has anything to do with you not letting people in, I really think you're just a bitch" She confessed.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm not the one going around kissing other peoples boyfriends" Peyton announced.

"No, you're just the one that likes them" Brooke spouted back.

Jake watched the two.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked.

"You don't even like Rachel or me and from what I understand, when a person hates someone so much, it's usually because there are feelings involved, you do have feelings for Lucas, right?" Brooke was getting under Peytons skin and she didn't even care at this point.

"Is this true, Peyton?" Jake asked, shock written all over his face.

"Of course not, she's just jealous of all my friends, because she currently has none" Peyton announced.

"GO TO HELL!" Brooke screamed and ran to her room.

Nathan and Haley watched as Brooke left the room, saddened, they turned their attention back to Peyton who had a smile on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Peyton?" Nathan asked, clearly pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with her, she comes to my town, takes over my house, and tries to use you guys against me" Peyton admitted.

"Brooke has been nothing but nice, which is more then I can say for you" Haley said and walked out the door as Nathan followed.

Peyton turned her attention to her Jake who just stood their watching her in awe.

"Well?" Peyton asked.

"I don't even know who you are anymore, Peyt" Jake shook his head as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Brooke was in her room on her phone talking to Andy.

"I want to come home" Brooke cried into the phone.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked her, clearly concerned for his daughter.

"I don't want to be here, Peyton is horrible, that Larry dude hasn't even been here, this girl at school is just a bitch, she thinks she rules the school" Brooke cried some more.

"So she's you?" Andy laughed which made Brooke giggle.

"Andy…" Brooke whined.

"This isn't the Brooke Davis, I remember, where is that girl? The Social butterfly, the all around queen b" Andy stated.

"I left her in Newport" Brooke sighed.

"Well I'm sure shes in their somewhere, let her out and show those people, the girl I love" Andy said.

"You know what you're right" Brooke smiled looking at a picture of her mom.

Brooke finished up her conversation with Andy, now feeling more confident..

Peyton was in her room painting when her door popped up and Brooke stood their.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked in annoyance.

"I want to set the record straight, I'm the bitch around here and you better get used to it, I am not going to sit here and let you treat me like crap." Brooke announced.

"Really?" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, Queen Brooke is back, we're not sisters, so lets not pretend like it" Brooke stated as she walked back out of the room.

Peyton sat there shocked.

"Look, we don't like eachother, which is fine with me,


End file.
